


One-Shot Kill

by Kittyofhope



Series: Sand Memories in a Broken Hourglass [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyofhope/pseuds/Kittyofhope
Summary: Major V3 SpoilersMaki Harukawa can't fail. Especially not when she's being watched.





	One-Shot Kill

_ "...Don't look into their eyes when you're about to land the killing blow. Wouldn't want pity making you fuck up...” _   


Maki Harukawa doesn't miss when she buries a throwing knife into the practice dummy. She's never missed her target (no, the cosplay incident  _ doesn't count) for as long as she's lived. She doesn’t have the luxury of being able to miss her mark. _

__

The dummy turns into a person and she continues to throw. She’s only seen the eyes of someone on the brink of death once, and Akamatsu’s pathetic attempts at false bravado make her sick. If it was her being dragged off, at least she would have her dignity. Fearing death makes you weak. Weakness must be eliminated.   


The dummy morphs into a deer and she decides to shoot instead. She aims right above the space between the eyes - for a quick and painless death. Aiming for the heart or lungs can take multiple shots to land a kill, and it gives them time to run. The back of the skull works sometimes, but can be tricky to pull off. At least there’s no chance of accidentally looking down and seeing eyes when going for its neck.   


“... _ Don't look into their eyes when you're about to land the killing blow. Wouldn't want pity making you fuck up. Ah, sorry. Your dumb ol' dad shouldn't be using that language. Now hold the crossbow steady _ ...”   


Maki Harukawa misses.


End file.
